The Origin of Shouta's 'Bug Bites'
by kyuuketsuneko
Summary: Shouta x Shidou  Minister of Justice  - the guy who started hitting on Shouta & has low blood pressure. This is a 'what-if-Shidou-found-out-about-Usaki's-blunder'. He blackmails Shouta  who wants to keep Usaki in job ... WARNING: Yaoi


Disclaimer: all characters from Dolls belong to Naked Ape.

If I owned Dolls, Shouta would have a harem of hot guys waiting at his disposal. Not that he doesn't in my fanfics =D.

~X~

[9:30 pm, Head of the Ministry of Justice's Office]

Shouta squirmed.

"So, what do you say?"

He squirmed more, refusing to look at the man in front of him, let alone reply to him.

"Awh, c'mon, don't be shy. You know you want to. After all, if you don't do this, your cute little subordinate Usagi-chan might be in danger~"

"I'll sue you for corruption and attempting to get me to bribe you through… such… 'despicable' methods, Minister of Justice, Shidou."

"Hm~? You could try, but then I might expose the fact that you're a Tokkei… and that wouldn't look good for your little boyfriend back home, right? The cute little Tama-chan, that is."

"You wouldn't-!"

"Oh, for love I would do anything. Even blackmail."

"So are you saying that in order to make you keep quiet about Usaki not verifying the identity that time…?"

"You have to sleep with me. That's all. It's only a one night stand. It should be pretty obvious what your decision should be."

Shouta grimaced.

Saneatsu smiled, standing up. He leaned over his office desk, his lean fingers stroking the younger man's chin to lift his head up.

"Then again, if you were that emotionless, I would never have pursued you to start with."

Shouta didn't resist.

"So~?"

Even though both of them knew that Shouta had already consented (though very reluctantly), Shidou just _had_ to hear those magic words.

"Yes."

"Where's the 'please'?"

"… yes… please…"

"Good boy."

~X~

"Mhh-nhh…"

Panting, Shouta pulled away from Shidou, breaking their very wet kiss. Of course, before he had even fully regained his breath, he found Shidou's tongue forcing its way back in. He felt hands caressing his waist, back, butt and then-

Shouta jerked back, his face as bright as a tomato.

"Oh? Didn't expect you to have such a cute side~" purred Saneatsu, his hand undoing his partner's belt. With one hand behind Shouta's back to prevent him from jerking away, the minister undid his pants. He slipped his hand into the other man's underwear, exploring Shouta's 'secret garden' with an amused smile. He then busied his mouth once more, making sure that Shouta could never catch his breath properly.

When he unexpectedly found a sensitive spot near the earlobe, he licked it again and again, making the other man shudder and squirm.

Y_ou're mine. Mine alone…_

He grinned.

_And now I'm going to brand you so that everyone knows._

Shouta gasped when Shidou began to suck his sensitive spot.

_Stop it! Stop, you idiot! That's going leave a mark!_

He couldn't voice his complaints; his breathing was far too ragged for that. It took all of his willpower to stop himself from crying out. The sensation from lower down was overwhelming… and it was just from a _hand_.

He came.

Shidou raised an eyebrow before kneeling down.

"Wait… wha-what are you doing?" hissed Shouta weakly.

The smile said it all.

He bit down hard on his lip. No way in hell was he going to make a sound. That was the only thing he had left of his dignity.

But damn… Shidou was good (maybe prostitution was a better career line for this guy)… His well-trained tongue taught Shouta pleasures that he could never imagine possible with just a mouth.

_If only Tama did it like this-wait how could I compare them? They're completely different! Tama's nothing like this beast…! Nothing like… nothing like…_

His mind became too clouded to think again.

"It's no use..." murmured Shidou, temporarily releasing his target. The warm gust of wind that his mouth released was enough to make Shouta to shudder. He had been close anyway. That was the final straw.

"Ara, ara, you perverted boy~"

He licked up the mess as if it was the most delicious ice-cream in the world.

"Stop… teasing… me…" growled Shouta through clenched teeth.

"Your wish is my command, princess~"

For the first time in his 24 years, Mikoshiba was picked up bridal styled and slammed on an office desk with his legs spread. Having always been the seme, this was quite the new experience. For Shou-chan, watching someone else whip out the lube was also a new experience... suddenly he realised what was up next.

His eyes almost bulged out of his sockets when he saw the beast that burst forth from the minister's pants.

"Wai-wait, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT STICKING THAT GIANT THING-!"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Shidou plunged his lubricated fingers into his… well, butt hole.

"I wouldn't be _that _rough," he purred, gradually loosening the younger man up.

"Wow," Saneatsu licked the bared chest, "to think you're reacting so much to just two fingers… let's see what happens if I put a few more in."

Unable to suppress it, Shouta cried out.

It seemed that this only encouraged his counterpart to go faster. Without further ado, he pushed his manhood in.

"AHH! HOLY-SHIT-TAKE-IT-OUT-TAKE-IT-OUT-DAMN-IT-TAKE-IT-OUT*!"

"But why, when it's about to get good?"

As promised, Saneatsu soon found Shouta's special spot. Soon, both men were unable to suppress their cries of ecstasy.

~X~

[6 am, Head of the Ministry of Justice's Office]

"I can't believe we stayed up all night doing that," grumbled Shouta, attempting to get up. For some reason, it seemed like an extremely difficult action. His back and hips were screaming at him to just lie down while his butt just wanted something to cover it. Well, anything but Shidou's hand that had wormed its way there, stroking the exposed flesh.

"You know, I wouldn't have done anything to Usagi-chan. After all, he's cute too."

~X~

When the secretary walked in, he found a naked Tokkei attempting to strangle the half-naked Minister of Justice. As one would expect, he was not amused.

It required a ream of apologies and explanations to clear up the matter.

From that day forth, Mikoshiba Shouta's reputation among the starry-eyed young Tokkei (whom obviously looked up to him) crashed to an unprecedented low. It never recovered.

Luckily, Tama never found out, dismissing certain 'strawberries*2' that were planted on Shouta as mere products of mosquito bites. Well, they were 'buggy' bites*3… sort of.

~X~

* = he yelled "holy shit take it out, take it out, damn it, take it out" so fast that it was almost incomprehensible.

*2 = 'planting strawberries' is another way of saying 'putting hickeys' on someone.

*3 = this is a very bad pun (as expected from someone who cracks bad puns on almost a daily basis). It can be taken as Shidou 'bugged' Shouta to sleep with him, Shidou 'bugged' (put a tracking device i.e. he left a mark so that it was his constant connection with him) on him as well as Tama's interpretation of it being a very nasty mosquito bite.


End file.
